


Discourteously Overdue Response

by Aelena23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Games, M/M, Plotting, Sheriarty - Freeform, Staged Crime Scene, Steganography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelena23/pseuds/Aelena23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, not even a story, simply an answer, and a late one at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discourteously Overdue Response

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game Is Afoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260170) by [almeaculpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almeaculpa/pseuds/almeaculpa). 



Whilst your message was somewhat delayed, apparently courtesy still demands a response. Here it is: 

I don’t like riddles.

And technically, that’s not kerning. But I’ve returned the favor, at least partially.  
Spoilers, sweetie.  
Occasionally not asking the right questions yields answers I didn’t know I wanted. (I know your speech is real. Your control is astonishing, but that lilt is pure you, unmatchable, painfully authentic.) It is appalling that your library sojourns were the genesis of your interactions with Powers. It is appalling that he shares a given name with someone who made astronomical sense even to those such as I, on this pale blue dot.  
Strange; I gave up my childhood dream for an actual, useful career, and you help people become what I once wanted to be.  
(It is appalling that our skill sets are so utterly complementary, yet there is simply no way I can be the Sherlock you seek. If you perceive a tinge of regret, I suggest you ignore it, as I am doing, which is the only way I will bring myself to send you this message.) But I will presume you wanted a concise answer rather than a treatise, or what passes for a Holmesian greeting card, and avail myself of the opportunity to say a proper farewell.  
I’m sure there’s something in that, but I can’t be bothered. Try if you like, though.   
Goodbye, James Moriarty.  
I was never bored. Thank you for that. Bless you. Sherlock x.  
Ah, courtesy fails me yet again: Thank you for the trainers, Jim.


End file.
